A smart phone or other portable electronic device may be used to download confidential data and store the confidential data locally. For example, a user may access a corporate email account via a smart phone. In some cases, an email may include confidential data (e.g., as an attachment), and the user may download the confidential data to the smart phone. The confidential data may be stored to a memory module of the smart phone or to a removable storage device. While a password may be required to access the smart phone, the confidential data may still be accessible to another user in the event that the smart phone is lost or stolen. Further, in the event that the confidential data is stored to the removable storage device, the confidential data may be accessible via another device. Accordingly, there is a need to protect such confidential data when downloaded to a mobile device.